


Kidnappings and Kisses

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Parksborn One-Shots [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: AU, Featuring a version of the upside down kiss, Filled with cliches, Harry is very critical of his kidnappers, Humor, M/M, a bit crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets kidnapped by some of the most cliché kidnappers possible.  Spider-Man saves the day and Harry thanks him with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnappings and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Anon's suggestion on my previous Parksborn One-Shot.

“You realise Spider-Man is going to save me, right?” Harry asks as one of the four men who have just kidnapped him ties his hands together behind his back.  He’s not afraid; these men, though skilled abductors judging by how they managed to sneak past his security (who are all going to be fired ASAP), are clearly only kidnapping him for money and they will not get that money if Harry is dead.  Harry has been prepared for this sort of occurrence since he was young and so it’s not much of a shock, even if it is the first time it’s been successfully carried out.  It doesn’t matter though; Spider-Man’s going to rescue him.  He’ll be fine. 

Large Hands, as Harry has dubbed him for they so far haven’t been gracious enough to offer any means of identification, snorts.  “No superhero’s gonna save you.  Now shut up.” 

Harry rolls his eyes but does as he says.  He doesn’t particularly want to get gagged, it would probably taste disgusting.  Harry gets manoeuvred into the waiting van (of course, why go against stereotypes?) and they are then driving off to what Harry doesn’t doubt is some super-secret villain hide-out.  The van itself is quite nice, suggesting that these men may have had previous successful kidnappings.  The thought doesn’t worry him, Spider-Man’s probably already on his way.  It’s for this reason he doesn’t bother to mention that they should probably have covered their faces.  They’re going to go to jail regardless.

Now, you may be thinking right now that Harry has an awful lot of arrogance thinking Spider-Man will know what is happening to him, but it is not misplaced like the criminals think it is.  Ever since Harry had arrived back in New York Spider-Man has always seemed to be nearby in case he needs help.  For example, a few weeks ago Harry had been on the phone, caught up in the middle of a sudden company crisis, and had failed to notice that the street light had gone green.  Just as Harry had been about to step into what could have possibly been sudden death – he’d felt a pull against his spine, jolting him back onto the pavement.

“Look where you’re going!” Spider-Man had advised from his perch on a nearby roof before swinging away.  It wasn’t the first time and it wasn’t the last. Spider-Man always seemed to be at the corner of his vision, not 24/7 (otherwise he might have thought the superhero was stalking him) but enough that Harry noticed.  He was like a spandex clad guardian angel.  One that was right now, really taking his sweet time rescuing him. 

They make it to the super-secret villain hide-out and Harry is shepherded into, you guessed it, a big, dark, abandoned warehouse.   Harry could be a better villain than these men.  He’s bound to a chair near the centre of the barren room and a cliché light bulb flickers overhead.

“Now,” Small Nose says, bringing out a phone.  “I’m going to call Oscorp and you are going to tell them you’ve been kidnapped and we’re only going to release you if they give us a million dollars.  In cash.  Also tell them we’ll kill you if they do not agree.  Once they do we’ll arrange where to meet.”

Harry just barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes.  A million dollars, how predictable.  Not to mention how badly thought out their plan seems.  Harry rethinks his assumption that they had actually carried out kidnappings before. 

Small Nose dials a number on a small, cheap phone.  He waits for a response before shoving the phone against Harry’s ear, the slightly bruising pain making him glare at the other man.

“Hello,” Harry greets, not entirely sure who he’s addressing.  “Harry Osborn here.  Looks like I’ve been kidnapped.  They want a million dollars but don’t think about paying it.  I’ll be fine.”

The phone is ripped away.  “You little shit!  Ignore what he says.  You want your boss alive and well you call back this number when you have the money, cash only.  If you don’t then he’d dead.”  Small Nose hangs up the phone and scowls at him.

“No one’s gonna rescue you kid.  Spider-Man ain’t coming,” Grey Eyes sneers. 

Harry sighs.  “I know I look young for my age, but really, I am not a-”

“Sorry I’m late!  Seriously bad weather we’re having, had to be a bit more careful you know.”

Harry can’t hold back the smug grin.  He’d told them Spider-Man was coming.

“Shit!  The kid was right!”

“I told you, I’m not a-”

“That he was!  Spider-Man at your service, well, not your service per say, but let’s cut the chat and just get to the whole tying you up, sending you to jail thing.”  Harry looks up to where Spider-Man is balanced on ledge of one of the windows high up near the ceiling.   He thinks he can see the outline of a smile beneath the red and black mask. 

“You make one move and I’ll shoot the kid!”

Harry gives up trying to correct them.  Instead, he turns his head to look at the barrel of a gun which is being pointed towards him by Egg Head.  So far Egg Head has been pretty silent, but right now he seems the most panicked. 

“You really don’t want to do that,” Spider-Man advises.  “I mean, I get it.  He can be a bit of a brat, extremely vain and he tends to whine when he doesn’t get his own way, but shooting someone is pretty illegal and despite everything I just said, I kind of like him.  So yeah, put down the gun or I’ll make you.”

“Like you’d do it in-”

The gun is whipped out of his hand and in Spider-Man’s within milliseconds.  The same happens to the other two guns which are subsequently pulled out and rather than go for the gun with Grey Eyes, he merely knocks it out of his hand when he sticks him to the wall.  The others, now gun-less and unnerved, had begun to realise how hopeless their situation is and try to escape.  Spider-Man stops that by webbing the only exit door shut.

“That was depressingly easy.  Tell me how these guys kidnapped you Harry?”

“Not everyone has super spider powers,” Harry points out with no small amount of exasperation.  He knew he needed to work out.  He’d just been too busy lately.

“True,” Spider-Man concedes.  “Right then, let’s finish this off.”

Finally abandoning his position on the ledge, Spider-Man swings to ground and the three kidnappers start trying to rip the webbing away from the door but it’s useless.  Harry really needs to ask what that stuff is made out of.

“Sorry guys, but you brought this upon yourselves when you decided to kidnap my friend.”

Egg Head, having lost all coherent and smart thought, blindly lashes out at Spider-Man.   Spider-Man easily side-steps away from the hastily thrown punch and grabs the fist, pulling Egg Head so he tumbles to the ground.  A few quick spritzes of web sticks his hands to the floor and just as the same looks like it’s going to happen to Big Nose he quickly holds out his palms upright in a surrendering position.

“Wait, wait.  How ‘bout we make a deal?  You know, I have a lot of money.  What say you let me go and I give you that money?”

Spider-Man folds his arms, clearly unimpressed. “Yeah…no deal.  If you had all that money then the lead you could do was buy yourself a better looking hide-out, and maybe a nose-job.  Nice try though!”

The remaining two kidnappers are restrained and then Spider-Man _finally_ unties Harry.  The marks now left on his suit from the rope make him frown.  He’d only just bought this suit and it was now ruined. 

“You took your time,” he says as he rubs a hand against the marks, wondering if they’ll brush off.  They don’t. 

Spider-Man sighs.  “So unappreciative,” he mutters.  “I would have been here sooner but like I said earlier, bad weather.  Makes it harder to travel.”

It is then that Harry notices the sound of the rain which pounds outside.  When he’d been kidnapped it had merely been a small shower but during everything that had gone on it had turned into a full-fledged storm.

“You should have believed him when he said Spider-Man would come,” Large Hands hisses to Big Nose, reminding Harry that they were there.

“I should probably call the police,” Harry comments and Spider-Man shakes his head.

“Already done.  So, do you want to talk to the police or shall I give you a lift home?”

On the one hand, it’s raining outside and Harry has never been keen on Spider-Man’s preferred mode of transportation.  On the other, he hates talking to the police and if he goes home he can manage to delay it until he’s at least had a good night’s sleep.

“A lift would be good.”

“You got it.”  Spider-Man turns around and bends his knees.  “Hop on.”

They’ve only done this once before, when Harry had been running late for a meeting and the traffic had been so bad he’d had to walk/run.  Harry had barely taken ten steps when Spider-Man suddenly appeared, asking if he wanted a ride.  Harry wasn’t totally sure what made him say yes, the behaviour was entirely suspicious and convenient and he was sure Spider-Man wouldn’t do it for others.  He just put it down to the fact he had been really, really late.

Upon saying yes this time, they had barely made it out the window Spider-Man had arrived through that he wished he’d said no.  For some reason, when Harry had factored in the rain, he hadn’t actually taken into account how it felt to be in the rain, to feel the water splash in his face and soak his skin as they sped through the streets, jumping from building to building.  If his suit hadn’t been ruined before it would be now.  In order to protect his face from the impacting rain, Harry burrows his face into Spider-Man’s shoulder.  It’s a bit bony, especially for someone so strong, but something in Harry stirs.  It’s something that has been brewing since the previous few meetings with Spider-Man and the close proximity only enhances it.  It may be the adrenaline talking, but Harry resolves to do something he hadn’t planned to, at least not so soon.

His determination to follow through with the plan grows as they get to Harry’s place and he has time to think things through a little bit more.  They get to the window of Harry’s apartment (open which now, considering the incompetence of his security staff now doesn’t seem like a good idea)and instead of letting Spider-Man go with a goodbye, Harry tells him to wait.  Spider-Man halts in his movement to web to the next building and flips so he’s staring at Harry upside down, hands clasped on the tough thread.

“What is it?”

Harry straightens.  “I wanted to thank you properly.”

“Properly? What-”

Before he can lose his nerve, Harry’s hand reaches out to slowly slide the mask up.  For once, Spider-Man seems frozen and the sight of the exposed flesh on confirms what Harry has, in all honesty, known for a long time. 

Peter doesn’t move as Harry leans forward to gently press his lips to the others in a chaste kiss.  Raindrops slither down Peter’s face and onto Harry’s.   The distance means the kiss is barely a brush of their lips but Peter still moves away when he realises what’s happening, a slightly flustered frown on his face.

“Um, I don’t think we should do this.  I mean, I just, it’s not you but…”

Harry can’t help but be stunned at the refusal.  Since they’d first re-met he and Peter had been subtly flirting with each other, or at least he thought they had been.  Was he wrong?  A thought suddenly occurred to him.

“I know it’s you Peter,” he says softly and Peter’s ramblings halt, his mouth hanging open.

“You, uh, know, how-”

“I didn’t know straight away,” Harry interrupts.  “But I guessed pretty quickly.  You really ought to change your voice.”  Peter’s mouth is still hanging open so Harry continues.  “And you’re also the same build, you always seemed to be missing when something Spider-Man related was happening and well, I don’t think you’d go offering lifts to random strangers.”

Peter stays silent for a few seconds, digesting, then says, “You kissed me.”

Harry clenches his hands to stop the slow clap they want to give.  For someone so smart, Peter can be a bit slow on the uptake. 

“I did.”

“Why?”

Harry shrugs.  “I got tired of waiting.  I supposed you saving me from kidnappers was a good opportunity to move things along.  Want to do it again?” Though the offer was said nonchalantly, Harry still worried that he’d misread everything between him and Peter. 

Peter, still a bit shell-shocked, just utters a high-pitched, “Ok!”

And so they kiss again, and again, and maybe a little bit more.  Then they wake up with the flu.   

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am always happy to hear prompts!


End file.
